dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs (Dragon Age II)
This is a list of all known bugs, glitches and exploits in version 1.0 of Dragon Age II. A patch for PC and Mac updating to version 1.01 was released on 17th March 2011. :Note: When listing a bug, please be as accurate and detailed as possible. Please list the platform you use, and any factors you think may have caused the bug. Hopefully this page can serve as resource to other players in avoiding these issues, and to Bioware in creating patches. General *Occasionally the ring formed by Unforgiving Chain will remain after combat, appearing over item icons for or dialog icons next to a character's name. This will disappear after re-initiating combat or switching to another character. (PS3) *Right now where the game will wrongly apply Isabela and Sebastian's friendship bonuses to the PC (+5 attack speed/+5 damage reduction, respectively); basically the game will assume the bonuses are active even when they aren't, and then "remove" them by subtracting 5 from the affected value. Over time, this continual lowering of your character's stats can have your characters taking double damage and attacking in slow motion. More details here: http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=2299 *Occasionally when using Ander's Regroup Spell, the resurrected characters will continually fully heal as if they are outside of combat. They will not draw weapons unless directed to, and after using a spell or talent, they will revert back to non combat mode. (PS3) AI & behavior *Companions will occasionally stop fighting during combat, or not initiate combat at all. Manually switching to that character and beginning combat, then switching back, will start them fighting. (PS3) *Companions will sometimes ignore a "hold position" command. (PS3, PC) *When placing characters, the game does not always check if there is another character there. In dialogs with NPCs, other NPCs (such as guards or passers-by) will often stand in literally the same location as Companions, so you might see a companion's face sticking out of a guard's back. Companions will sometimes all generate in exactly the same place when entering a new area, appearing as one body with several heads/limbs. They will sort themselves out once they start moving after the player. (PS3) *Dog will occasionally not follow the party, instead staying in the last place he moved to during combat.(PC, PS3 & Xbox 360) *Occasionally companions will shout "AH!" or a similar combat noise shortly after combat has finished and the party is moving on. (PS3) *The cursor used to interact with an object (doors, quest items...) sometimes will not appear and prevent the player from interacting with the object. Switching characters seems to fix this(NOT always, sometimes only save-load can fix it). (PC) *During combat, it happens frequently that any AOE talents or spells is locked at a fixed position and the player cannot cast the talent or spell. This happens very often and unpredictable, which seriously affect combat performance. (PC) *Near the end of Act 2, before initiating the quest 'Demands of the Qun', walking past the Qunari compound at night while Aveline is standing outside the gates can sometimes trigger Aveline's guards to turn against her and attack her. Coming back during the day returns the guards to normal. (PS3) Main Quests Companion Quests *A Bitter Pill - * It is possible to begin the quest without Fenris in your party. After entering the Holding Caves it is impossible to leave the area to reform your party. During cutscenes, you will hear Fenris' voice and the camera will pan to where he should be standing, but there will be nothing there. You can still receive friendship and rivalry points with him, despite his not being there. However, killing Hadriana will not trigger a cutscene and it is then impossible to finish the quest, even if Fenris is later brought to the caves. This can be avoided by adding Fenris to the party through the use of "runscript zz_dae_debug" in the developer console prior to defeating Hadriana. (PC & Xbox 360) *Questioning Beliefs (Anders) - In Act 3 you will receive a message in you journal - active quest - saying "Meet and talk to Anders at his Clinic." When you go there Anders will only say that he is busy with his preparations and can not talk to you despite gloving quest marker above his head - preventing you from successfully completing the quest. (PC) Side Quests *Who Needs Rescuing?. In The Wounded Coast when you go to the right of the main entrance and go right again, you will see the leader of the bandits standing there, but you can't talk with him and there won't be any bandits to kill. (Xbox 360, PS3 & PC) * After completing the side quest, Sketchy on the Details, from the Chantry Board, the quest may still be under the active quests section of your journal instead of going into the completed quest's section.(360) Locations *In Act III during the day, the gate to Qunari compound is visible but cannot be opened due to it being boarded-closed from behind. At night, only the boards are visible. (PS3,Xbox 360) *During Best Served Cold, a platform in the warehouse section has an invisible floor, though it is still safe to walk on. (PS3) Items Dragon Age II